User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 4
"Mr. and Mrs. Aberdeen, I'm home~" Tasuku said as he opened the door, "Oh hello, Tasuku. Where's Rachel?" Rachel's mother walked over, "What?! She's not back yet?" Tasuku was surprised by this, where could she have gone? "Maybe she just forgot." Rachel's father said, whlist reading the news. "Oh, dear." Rachel's mother said in disappointment. "She's always so forgetful." Rachel's mother said as she went back to wash the dishes. "Maybe..." Tasuku walked to their room, still holding the core deck case. He opened the door and crashed down on his bed. Leaving the core deck case on the ground. Some time passed, and Tasuku couldn't relax, he was too worried about Rachel, he checked the alarm clock. '3:04p.m.' Rachel still isn't back yet? Something must've happened to her! He rushed to the door, tripping on the core deck case. "Stupid!-Huh?" the cards were layed out across the floor, face-down, he still hasn't looked at it. Slowly, he picked one up and turned it. "Rachel?!" It was true, Rachel was a card in his hand. It started shaking in his hand, the card flew out of his hands and hovered in the middle of the room. It glowed brightly and a whirlwind of fire appeared, "What's happening?!" Tasuku was shocked,as the whirlwind disappeared, a young woman dressed in a robe carrying a staff appeared. "Nice to see you, Tasuku." the woman smiled at him, "R-Rachel?!" Tasuku pointed at her in disbelief. "H-How did you- I mean- You-" Tasuku struggled, not knowing what to say, "How did I turn into a buddy monster?" Rachel finished his sentense. "Y-Yeah, how did you?" "Well, I'm glad you asked, it all started when-" Rachel stopped talking, and recollected her memories, "Actually, I forgot..." Tasuku did an anime trip, "Seriously?! How could you not remember how you turned into a buddy monster?!" "Hey, you know I'm terrible at remembering things right? What do you want?" "What I want?! I want to know how you- Ah, forget it." Tasuku gave up, still shocked about Rachel turning into a buddy monster. "I'm just glad you're back, Rachel." Tasuku said in relief, Rachel smiled at him, causing Tasuku to blush a little. Rachel turned around, accidentally hitting the core deck case. She crouched down and picked it up, looking at it in confusion. "Huh? Where did you get this core deck case?" Rachel asked, "What?" Tasuku looked at the deck case, "Oh, your teacher gave me that." Tasuku answered her, "Kinda think of it, he also gave me you." Remembering that the deck case Roshi gave him had Rachel in it. "Wait, how did he have me?" Rachel asked in utter confusion, "I don't know." Tasuku replied, the picked up the other cards and found out they were just more copies of Rachel. "These are all you!" he yelled out, Rachel walked over to look at the cards, "Why would he give you copies of me and a core deck case?" she asked, curious to why he did. "The heck if I know." Tasuku shrugged, Rachel placed her hand on her chin, then, an idea hit her. "Maybe he wanted you to buddyfight with me! "What?!" Tasuku jumped up in surprise, "T-That's crazy! Why would he want me to do that?! You're a buddyfighter yourself, Rachel!" Tasuku shouted, embarassed about Rachel. She just picked up the core deck case and looked at Tasuku, "I don't know, but he did give you a core deck case." "T-That is true..." Tasuku admitted defeat. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go build a deck!" "What?!" Tasuku was shocked, Rachel was really going with this, "Come on! It'll be fun! Plus, I wanna know what it's like being a buddy monster in a buddyfight! Come on! Let's go!" "H-Hey!" Tasuku yelled as Rachel dragged Tasuku out of the room. TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP The next day, Tasuku just felt awkward around Rachel, and going to school together. It's going to take some time getting used to Rachel being a buddy monster. She had the ability to turn into her miniature form, which was her human form, but still...it was just so strange having Rachel as his buddy. Or him being her buddy. The whole day passed by quickly, strangely Roshi just kept staring at Tasuku and Rachel the whole day, which made Tasuku even more uncomfortable, he wondered if he had something to do with Rachel turning into a buddy monster. "I'm so excited now that I'm a monster!" Rachel said in excitement, she wanted Tasuku to challege someone or even Berith to a buddyfight. But Berith wasn't at school today, Yamigarasu flew by and told them that Berith was sick and needed to stay at home. Rachel grew sad that she couldn't have a buddyfight, whereas Tasuku just blushed whenever she asked someone to buddyfight with them, he was relieved that none of them wanted to play with them. "Aw...no one wants to buddyfight with us..." Rachel said in depression, "I'll buddyfight you." "What ?! Really?" Rachel turned around to look at whom the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to a young man, around Rachel's age. He had long brown hair and wore a green jacket over the plain school uniform. "Hi, I'm Jonathan Brindley, this is my buddy, Labyrs."he gestured towards a woman standing next to him. She seemed very cheery, she smiled at Rachel and Tasuku. She had red eyes just like Rachel's and had long white hair and a pony tail, like him, she wore the school uniform, but she was strangely familiar. Wait a minute, she was the student council president! "Your buddy is the student council president?!" "Uh-huh." Jonathan boasted, "Hi there, I'm Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys." the student council president introduced herself, yuck. She had a New Jersey accent, for some reason, Rachel hated those kind of people, they always sounded like a jerk. She couldn't jump to conclusions yet, she just met her. 'Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys', the words echoes through her mind, she tried remembering if there was a card like that, nothing came up. "Haven't heard of that card before," Rachel tilted her head in confusion, Labrys looked disappointed. "That's because she`s new." Jonathan announced, after seeing Labrys's sad expressiom, "It just released last week." "Oh, I see." Rachel replied, so Labrys is new. She wondered what world she came from, Labrys noticed this and responded, "I'm from Tachyon World." "Tachyon World? Is that new too?" Rachel asked curiously, "Yeah, that too." Jonathan replied instantly, like he already knew she was going to say that. Jonathan looked around for Rachel's buddy, and found him hiding behind a pillar. "And I see your buddy hiding behind that pillar." He pointed towards Tasuku, who got even more embarrassed, he stopped hiding and turned around to face Jonathan, "I-I'm Legendary Brave, Tasuku." Tasuku introduced himself, "Yes, I know. You're quite, Legendary''in Dungeon World." Everyone burst out in laughter, "So, now that's all done. Let's go to the stadium!" Rachel quickly added in, Tasuku was embarrassed once more. She actually built the deck around herself for Tasuku to use. He actually tried to leave the core deck case at home, but Rachel brought it to school for him. So that plan failed, maybe he should try dropping it in a sewer, next time. "Now hold on a-mmph! Hmph!" Tasuku tried to object but Rachel covered his mouth with her hand before he could say anything else. "We'll be going now! Bye!" Rachel dragged Tasuku away, "Um...Bye?" Jonathan and Labrys watched as Rachel dragged Tasuku away, "An odd bunch of buddies aren't they?" Jonathan asked, "Tell me about it!" TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP Rachel dragged Tasuku to the school stadium, literally. No matter how much he argued, Rachel wouldn't let him quit, "Come on, Rachel. This is stupid, just tell him something came up so we can leave!" "It's not stupid, I never said that whenever you boasted how good ''my skills were. Now it's your turn to prove yourself." After that, Tasuku didn't say a word, it was true. Sometimes, when he heard someone boasting about how good their skills were, Tasuku would boast about how easily he could beat them. Though Rachel was the one playing. Jonathan arrived at the same time they did. "Hey, you made it." Jonathan said in surprise, he thought Tasuku might have ran away or something, though Rachel was still dragging Tasuku. "Yep! And I have a little surprise!" Rachel smiled deviously, "Huh? What surprise?" Jonathan asked in curiosity. "This~" Immediately, a whirlwind of fire appeared and engulfed Rachel, Jonathan thought she might be on fire and headed towards the fire extinguisher, Rachel stepped out of the whirlwind, revealing Wizard in Training, Rachel, covered in sludge, "Oopsy," Jonathan didn't realise that Rachel was a buddy monster. "Y-You're a buddy monster?!" Jonathan asked in surprise, "T-Then, t-that's..." Jonathan pointed toward Tasuku, probably thinking he was Tasuku Ryuenji. Tasuku sighed, a lot of people thought he was Tasuku Ryuenji, it got really annoying. "Wrong, I'm also a Buddy Monster." Tasuku turned into Legendary Brave, Tasuku. "Y-You're both buddy monsters?! T-Then where's your human buddies?!" Jonathan asked, curious about where their buddies were. "Him." "Her." Tasuku and Rachel pointed to each other, "B-But you can't both be buddies! You're both monsters!" Jonathan claimed, "Hey, I just turned into a monster recently, do you expect me to get a new buddy?" "B-But how?" "I don't know, but let's just start." Rachel replied, "O-Okay..." Jonathan finally gave in, even though this was completely abnormal. Tasuku grunted as he luminized his deck. "Adventurers grow stronger by working together, so we will! Luminize! Calamity Blade!" Tasuku's wooden core deck case with silver highlights turned into a golden sword, now it was Jonathan's turn. "To my side, my lovely Labrys. I`ll protect you and support you to the bitter end! Tachyon Support Arsenal! LUMINIZE!" his silver core deck case with blue and yellow highlights turned into a double sided axe, similiar to Labrys's. "Raise the flag!" "I fight for Dungeon World!" "And I fight for Tachyon World!" The Tachyon World Flag was a picture of an Atom, amazing Rachel and Tasuku. Tasuku: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Jonathan: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Is it okay if I go first?" Jonathan asked, "Sure, go ahead." "Alright." Jonathan smiled deviously. JONATHAN'S MOVE "Charge and Draw!" Jonathan moaned, he wasn't too happy about his hand. "I call to the center, Support Unit 06, Tachyon Revolver Knight." A strange tank like truck appeared in the center, the machine guns on top suddenly turned to Tasuku, "Huh?!" A barrage of bullets flew into Tasuku, causing 2 damage. "Yikes, that looked like it hurt." teased Rachel, "You think?" Tasuku said in agony. Jonathan giggled, Labrys laughed with him. END OF MOVE Tasuku: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 Jonathan: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 TASUKU'S MOVE "Draw? Um...Charge and Draw." Tasuku was unconfident with the cards he got. He got a bad hand, no way he was gonna win with this. How should he even play?! These problems started giving him a headache. Did Rachel ever have this problem? "Hey, Tasuku? You okay? You've been staring at those cards for a while now." "What?! It's only been a few seconds!" "Well, yeah. But I would've done something by now." "Eh-Huh?" It was true, right after she drew a card, she didn't even think about what she could have done with the cards she charged, even if they were good cards. It would barely be a second before she found out what she could do, she always had the upper hand, well, mostly. That was the reason he she thought she was reckless, she barely thought about doing anything in a fight, yet, her non-existent plan works just fine, even though there were a few set backs. He looked over his hand again, everything was crystal clear now, it wasn't a bad hand at all! "This is perfect!" he yelled, scaring both Rachel and Jonathan, who almost slept waiting for Tasuku to finally make a move. Labrys laughed at them, pointing at Rachel and Jonathan. Tasuku grunted at them. "I call Dancing Magician, Tetsuya to the right, and Silver Warrior, Quenzwei to the left! Next I discard one card from my hand and equip Glory Seeker!" A young boy in a cloak stood in the right position, "Yo, Tasuku! It's been a while! Hey, Rachel's here." said Tetsuya. Rachel waved at Tetsuya, "Yeah, I'm really starting to miss Dungeon World. I thought about returning after this match." Tetsuya was about to say something but Rachel cut him off. "This is perfect, I can't wait to go back to Dungeon World!" "Wh-What? B-But-" "Sure! The more the merrier!" Tetsuya cut in. "Hey~" moaned Tasuku. Quenzwei sighed, "I don't have a party to adventure with..." Tasuku heard this and thought that Rachel might invite him to join him. He didn't want any of that and quickly started his attack phase before anyone could say anything else. "Tetsuya, Quenzwei, link attack Tachyon Revolver Knight!" "What? Oh, right!" Tetsuya scratched his head in shame before attacking the monster. Tetsuya danced in front of the tank, it aimed it's cannon at Tetsuya, "You might wanna look behind you," Tetsuya pointed behind it, too late, Quenzwei sliced the tank in half with his sword. "And penetrate!" Quenzwei slashed his sword into Jonathan's flesh, causing him 3 damage. "Now double attack!" Quenzwei jumped at Jonathan and slashed again, "Oh, come on!" Jonathan moaned as another 3 damage was applied, "Now it's my turn!" Tasuku leapt forward, about to slash Jonathan, "Not so fast! I cast Gear Shield!" A large shield made up of gears appeared in front of Jonathan, Tasuku's sword didn't even make a dent. A gauge flew out of Jonathan's axe and into the gauge. "Yes!" END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:4 Gauge:4 Life:4 Tasuku: Hand:3 Gauge:3 Life:8 JONATHAN'S MOVE Jonathan lost more life than expected earlier, man Tasuku built a strong deck. "Draw!" Jonathan smiled at the card he drew, "Charge and Draw!" once again, he smiled at his cards. "I pay 2 gauge and call Support Unit 10, Tachyon Marie to the right, and buddy call Prototype Support Unit, Tachyon Labrys to the center! And I pay another gauge to call Support Unit 02, Tachyon Defense Swarm to the left!" A cloud of insects flew around in the left position. Labrys jumped into the center, holding her aze on the ground, while a robotic girl with a machine gun and an RPG stood in the right. Tasuku and Rachel stared at her in awe. "Okay, Swarm. Attack Tetsuya!" "Yo, ow!" Tetsuya groaned as the insects bit him, he exploded into red particles. "Oh, no! Tetsuya!" Rachel shouted as he disappeared. "Now Marie attacks you." The girl took a step and rotated to the left, her machine gun and RPG aimed at Tasuku. "This is gonna hurt!" Tasuku braced for impact, an on-slot of bullets and a missile flew into Tasuku, causing 2 damage. "Tasuku!" Rachel was starting to get concerned about him. "I-I'm fine." Tasuku recoiled at the attack. "Now double attack!" "AHH!!!" another 2 damages were applied to Tasuku. "NO!" Rachel was sick of watching Tasuku cry out in pain. "Now, Labrys! Attack Tasuku!" "Sorry about this," Labrys apologized. "No, I'm sorry. I cast Pillar of Fire!" "Hiya!" A large fireball flew out of Rachel's staff, engulfing Labrys. "I pay one life and use Marie's skill and nullify Labrys destruction!" Labrys jumped out of the ball of flames, completely unharmed. "What?!" Tasuku and Rachel yelled in unison. "Like, I said, I'm sorry!" Labrys swung her axe at Tasuku, only to hit Rachel instead, Rachel had jumped in front of Tasuku, taking the hit, this surprised everyone, including Labrys. You couldn't get physically hurt in the game, but you would feel like it. "R-Rachel?" "Ugh...I didn't think it would hurt being a buddy monster, guess I was wrong." The life counter shot down to 2. One more attack and they were finished. Jonathan stared at them, he didn't say anything, but his face says What-just-happened? Jonathan cleared his throat, "Well, now that's over, I use Labrys's skill and stand Marie! Now Marie, attack Tasuku!" "I don't think so! I cast Divine Protection of Shalsana!" This time, a white light shot out of Rachel's staff, shielding them from Marie's bullets and missiles. END OF MOVE Jonathan: Hand:2 Gauge:2 Life:4 Tasuku: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life: 3 TASUKU'S MOVE "Draw, charge and draw." Tasuku looked down at his cards, and smiled, "I'm finishing this now!" Tasuku shouted, frightening everyone. "I buddy call Wizard In Training, Rachel to the right! Then I cast Oracle of Tuval!" 3 cards flew out of Tasuku's sword. "Awesome, I finally get to fight!" Rachel yelled in excitement. "Oh, no!" Jonathan got worried, "Rachel, show them what you got!" Tasuku encouraged her, "Alright! Fireball!" a ball of fire formed at the tip of Rachel's staff and flew towards Jonathan, causing him to lose 1 life point. "Really? Just a simple fireball spell?" "Eh-heh, there were so many spells, I only remembered this one..." Tasuku face-palmed himself, "Whatever, I cast Dangerous Fuse! Which one is Craftsman, Baku?" "Huh?" That's strange, Quenzwei was still on the field, why would he want a Craftsman, Baku? Jonathan thought, "The...left?" "Wrong! Now they get sent to my gauge." The two cards flew into the gauge, giving Tasuku two more gauge. "I'll link attack Labrys with Quenzwei!" The two jumped at Labrys with their swords. Labrys gasped, "Two at once?! I don't think I can handle this!" Jonathan smirked, "Don't think so! I cast 2 Tachyon Overdrive!" "I'm just jokin'" Labrys held her axe up, blocking their attacks. "Now counter attack Quenzwei!" "Sorry!" Labrys spoke sarcastically, she swung her axe at Quenzwei, he tried to run but Labrys managed to get him. "Phew...Now it's my turn." Jonathan sighed in relief, "Not yet, final phase!" "WHAT?!" Jonathan exclaimed, "I cast, DEAD END CRUSH!!!" "AAAHHHH!!!!!" Jonathan screamed as Tasuku cut through him with sword while Rachel set the ground on fire. WINNER: TASUKU "It's Legendary Brave, Tasuku!" Tasuku shouted at his core deck case. "That was a close one." Rachel sighed, "Aw...We almost won~" Labrys moaned, gosh she sounded like a pig. "Well, I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!" Jonathan waved goodbye as he walked away, "O-Oh, bye..." Rachel and Tasuku waved goodbye. Labrys kissed Tasuku on the forehead and ran towards Jonathan, "See you later, pretty boy~" Tasuku blushed, while Rachel...Well...She just seemed so angry so might actually break her golden staff. "Um...Hey, Rachel?" Tasuku nervously asked, "Huh? What is it, Tasuku?" Rachel stopped bending her staff and held it behind her back. "Well, I've been wondering, now that you're a buddy monster like me..." Tasuku blushed even more, Rachel was blushing too now. "Y-Yeah?" "What's your buddy skill?" *Moment ruined* Rachel did an anime trip, "Seriously?! That's what you wanted to ask?!" Rachel shouted, "Y-Yeah, what did you think?" Tasuku was surprised by Rachel's reaction. What was she thinking? "Honestly, I don't know..." "Wait, you don't know what your buddy skill is?" "N-No..." Tasuku laughed, Rachel pouted, "Hey, it's only been two days since I became a buddy monster, give me a break!" "Okay...okay..." Tasuku finally stopped laughing. "Do you wanna find out what it is?" Tasuku asked, "S-Sure." "Okay, just relax. And concentrate, you're a wizard, what would your power be?" "Huh? That's weird-" "Do you wanna do it or not?" "Fine." Rachel thought really hard, what powers do wizards even have, tons. So how will she- "BUDDY SKILL:ON" Tasuku's wooden core deck case transformed into the gold sword, actual wings sprouted from Rachel's back. While wings made of energy formed on Tasuku's back. "Y-You did it! This is amazing, Rachel!" Tasuku started flying, "Woo hoo! Come on, Rachel! Join me!" Tasuku flew around the stadium, he felt like a superhero. "B-But I don't know h-how..." Rachel looked down, she looked at her wings, and flapped them, it felt completely unnatural, Tasuku flew down, legs still in the air, "T-Tasuku?" Rachel blushed and held her hands up while holding her staff, like a little girl trying to keep her lollipop from a bully. Tasuku smiled and grabbed her hands, and pulled her into the air. "AH! Tasuku, put me down! I-I'm scared of heights!" Rachel screamed, "Well, if you insist." Tasuku spoke sarcastically, he let go of Rachel's hands, causing her to fall. "AAHHH!!! TASUKU YOU BASTARD!!!!" she closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself flying, she looked behind her, she was flapping her wings, Tasuku wasn't holding her up from behind. "See, I knew you could do it." Tasuku smirked, "TASUKU!!!" Rachel's face darkened, "Aw, crap..." A cold sweat rolled off Tasuku's head. "I could've got seriously hurt! And you just let me fall!!!" Rachel chased Tasuku around the stadium, Tasuku just laughed nervously, "You're never gonna catch me!" "Oh, yes I will!" The two people flew around the stadium, trying to catch the other, having fun. Roshi hid behind a pillar, smiling, "Ah...young love...I suppose I can let them off the hook this time..." After saying that, he walked away... = Author's notes So, what did you think? Was this a great chapter? I thought it was, perverts, begin shipping! Ah ha ha! Just kidding. But I do approve shipment of any characters, sorry for offending Labrys back there, Roxasofmalice told me she had a New Jersey accent, and I watched a tutorial about New Jersey Accent, the woman sounded like a total pig, no offense to New Jersey people. And if I did offend you, I'm really sorry. Blame the internet, tons of shit happen on it. Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Battlecardfighter for helping me with this chapter's buddyfight. And Roxasofmalice for sending me his second character, Jonathan and Labrys. Category:Blog posts